


Love All

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt assignment as well a birthday tidbit for the lovely <a href="http://tyreling.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tyreling.livejournal.com/"><b>tyreling</b></a>.  She requested 3x4 where the guys were either professional sportsmen or part of a babysitters club.  I kind of mashed them together and this is what came of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyreling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tyreling).



“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Quatre patted the back of the small boy who was currently sobbing against his shoulder. “When I said we should get jobs at the club I was thinking about something that had a lot less bodily fluids to it.” He shifted the child to the other shoulder and made a face at the wet spot currently adorning his new red and gold Sandrock Country Club polo. Sadly, it still appeared cleaner than his jeans which were spotted with dirt, cracker crumbs and something he didn’t recognize or want to think about.

With one hand Trowa captured a laughing little girl by the back of her overalls as she tried to run past him and with the other he restarted a swing which contained a peacefully drowsing infant. “It wasn’t my idea either, Quat, but Howard said he wouldn’t hire us as pros until we were both twenty one. The club’s insurance wouldn’t cover anyone who wasn’t legal age because of the inherent danger of the position. These were the only other jobs still available where we could work together.” He picked up the child and bounced her as he crossed the room to where the high chairs were stored. Once she was settled with a handful of Cheerios and sippy cup of apple juice he moved to check on yet another napping infant.

“And doing this isn’t dangerous?” Quatre snorted then sighed falling back on his generally optimistic world view to make things look better. “At least we have free use of the tennis courts and the serving machines when we aren’t working so that we can practice together instead of against each other.” Quatre moved to put the now sleeping toddler on one of the mats that were already laid out in anticipation of nap time. “I really need to work on my backhand. It is not as controlled as I would like.”

“It will get there.” Trowa flashed a smile, washing the face and hands of his charge before removing her from the high chair. “We’ll get employee discounts on everything in the club store once we work thirty days and Howard said he would try and get some of members out to watch us so we might be able to pick up a couple of sponsors too.”

“That would be great!” Quatre’s eyes widened as the implication of Trowa’s words hit him. “Do they have the new Wilsons we have been looking at?”

“Yeah they do.” Trowa’s smile widened into a grin and he nodded. “Twenty percent over cost and Howard said he’ll have the grips custom fitted for us for no extra charge.”

“Seriously?” Quatre grabbed a container of disinfectant wipes and started to wipe down the high chair trays while Trowa put the last child to bed.

“Yes.” Trowa walked up behind Quatre and pulled him close. “Still think this is a bad job?”

Quatre twisted, planting a kiss on Trowa’s cheek. “I think I might learn to like it; if only for the fringe benefits.”


End file.
